


Valentine's Day: Miss Stark

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Miss Stark [3]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humour, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky loves riling up your father - Tony Stark - so it's no surprise that Bucky uses Valentine's day to get to him.





	

It was Valentine's Day at the Compound. The worst day of the year, made worse by the fact that you were forced to keep your love affair with Bucky hidden from your father. 

That’s not to say that Bucky didn’t make the effort. After all, it was the first opportunity he’d had to spend it with anyone other than Steve or Hydra since the 40’s.

You stretched lazily, sitting at the edge of your bed. The clock had just gone 6AM. Three hours to kill before you hit the lab with Dr Banner. A normal day. You padded across the room in your pyjamas and opened your bedroom door.

Twenty-four blood-red roses. With a note. From Bucky. Of course.

You sighed and looked up at the ceiling, tutting loudly. You agreed not to do this.

Picking up the bouquet, you trudged to the lift. You needed coffee to deal with this.

Wandering into the kitchen, you found most of the gang already puttering about over breakfast. No sign of your lover. Your father was perched on one of the sofas in the corner, drinking coffee and talking science with Dr Banner; Thor was polishing his hammer in another corner, looking like a sad puppy (he hadn’t heard from Jane, who was working at C.E.R.N); Vision and Wanda were deep in conversation at the breakfast table; and Nat was slouched in an armchair wearing a leopard print robe, her hair in rollers and reading a book (Sam had organised a romantic evening for the two of them). 

She was the first to acknowledge your presence, quickly shifting her eyes between your face and the roses. You widened your eyes, urging her not to say anything. 

But Nat never listened.

 _“Looks like Miss Stark has an admirer,_ ” Nat announced loudly, closing her book and smiling smugly, “ _I wonder who that could be._ ”

Every head in the room whipped around to look at you. 

“ _Whoever it is, I am certain they are not worthy,_ ” Thor assured before going back to polishing Mjolnir.

Then Vision piped up: “ _I recall seeing Sergeant Barnes outside your door not even an hour ago with that same floral arrangement._ ”

Wanda jabbed him with her elbow, causing little damage. 

You looked over at Dr Banner and your father. Banner was desperately trying to suppress his laughter while your father was staring at the doorway behind you looking positively incensed.

“ _Ah crap!_ ” the voice behind you drawled. “ _Busted by a damn robot. Happy Valentine’s Day, Tony._ ” Bucky skirted past you, kissing your cheek on his way to the refrigerator.

You swore Bucky loved riling up your father. He would pay for this later.


End file.
